My Freaky Wife
by SechanSachan
Summary: "Naruto-senpai" "Senpai? Kau masih memanggilku senpai padahal kita sudah menikah..oh ayolah hinata apakah kau tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam?" "Aku kira itu semua hanya mimpi"


Sebelumnya kalo yg tulisan nya miring itu plesbek ya

Happy reading

Lihat saja kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta ini

"Naruto-senpai"

"Senpai? Kau masih memanggilku senpai padahal kita sudah menikah..oh ayolah hinata apakah kau tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam?"

Wajah hinata seketika berubah bak kepiting rebus

"A-aku kira semuanya hanya mimpi"

Naruto mendekat

"Bukan mimpi hime..ini semua kenyataan bukalah matamu..Lihat,aku sekarang suamimu"

Entah mengapa hinata merasa ini tak nyata

Yang dilakukan nya saat ini adalah pergi ke luar dan mencari sapu lalu

Tak tak tak

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan hinata!" Naruto menggenggam hinata yang barusan memukul kepalanya sendiri menggunakan gagang sapu

"T-tidak a-aku hanya ingin terbangun dari mimpi,i-ini terlalu indah aku tak kuat melanjutkan nya"

"Oh ayolah sayang ini bukan mimpi,lihat! Aku nyata! Sudahlah aku lelah,aku ingin pergi" naruto pergi meninggalkan hinata merogoh kunci yang ada di kantung celananya

"Aku ingin membeli sarapan,apakah kau mau ikut?"

Hinata menggeleng

"Ini bukan mimpi?" Tanya hinata pada diri sendiri

Hinata menolak ajakan suaminya karena hinata sadar dirinya belum mandi sejak kemarin

Kemarin

Kalau di ingat ingat..kemarin

Ah sudahlah

Kebetulan di dalam kamar mandi ada wastafel lengkap dengan cermin

Hinata menghadapkan dirinya ke cermin dan ah ya ada sesuatu yang asing

Hinata melihat lehernya di cermin

Hell! Bercak bercak merah,jadi benar sekarang dirinya bukan perawan lagi ah maksudnya sekarang dirinya adalah istri dari senpainya semasa sma dulu cinta pertamanya

Kenapa hinata tak menyadarinya

Suara motor berhenti di depan pagar

Ah itu pasti naruto!

Hinata lari dan langsung memeluk suaminya

"Hei ada apa ini? Hime kau kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku naruto-kun aku terlalu bahagia sampai sampai tidak percaya kalau sekarang aku adalah istrimu" Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya

"Tak apa aku mengerti itu,aku mengerti perasaan mu yang sangat besar kepadaku,terima kasih hinata,aku adalah laki laki beruntung yang bisa mendapat cinta yang begitu besar darimu,mulai sekarang biar aku lebih mencintaimu,menjagamu seumur hidupku"naruto mengelus rambut indigo istrinya

"Naruto-senpai ah..n-naruto-kun apakah kau tau alasan mengapa aku bisa lupa hal sebesar ini?"

"Aku tau..kejadian itu terjadi pada kemarin malam"

Flashback

"Senpai! Wow senpai wow naruto senpai sekarang bisa ku sentuh sesuka hati"ujar hinata sambil menggerayangi dada bidang naruto

"Ah ha hinata bisa kau hentikan ini? Eum ini sedikit menggelikan"naruto menyingkirkan tangan hinata dari dadanya

"Ah iya benar juga,m-maafkan aku senpai aku terlalu senang sampai tidak sadar bahwa senpai sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan dan juga diriku ini"

"B-bukan begi-"

"Aku juga seharusnya sadar senpai menikahiku karena kasihan denganku yang sudah mengejar mu selama 9 tahun,senpai tak tega menolakku dan dengan terpaksa menikahiku,dari awal seharusnya aku tahu diri senpai sama sekali tidak menyukai ku,maafkan aku senpai mulai sekarang aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah"

"H-hentikan hinata! Ku mohon jangan berlebihan,dengarkan aku!Aku mencintaimu tanpa paksaan bukan karena kasihan atau tak tega,aku tulus mencintaimu"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya

"Benarkah?" Matanya berkaca kaca

"Syukurlah,kami-sama terima kasih telah membuat senpai jatuh cinta kepadaku" naruto memeluk erat tubuh istrinya

"Aku tidak kuat kau sentuh seperti tadi,karena bisa saja kau tidak perawan malam ini! Sadarlah hinata kau masih sekolah"

"Aku bukan anak SMA senpai! Aku mahasiswa tahun terakhir beberapa bulan lagi aku akan di wisuda kalaupun aku hamil itu bukan masalah"hinata mengatakan tanpa rasa takut,entah polos atau bagaimana tapi perkataan nya berhasil memancing naruto untuk melakukan lebih pada malam ini

"Ya hinata akan kita lakukan nanti tapi tunggu dulu,bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku senpai? Aku ini suamimu bukan lagi kakak kelasmu saat smp,sma dan universitas"

"Siap naruto-senpai eh naruto-kun"naruto tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya yang terkesan aneh tapi karena keanehan nya hinata berhasil mencuri hatinya

"Aku bisa buka baju sekarang?" Tanya hinata dengan polos

Bukan polos,kalian salah! hinata sama sekali tidak polos

Bahkan hinata sudah membaca komik hentai sejak smp jadi perkataan hinata barusan tidak disertai dengan kepolosan melainkan keinginan

"Nanti dulu hinata bagaimana jika kita saling bertukar pertanyaan perihal kita berdua semacam pertanyaan tentang masa lalu,apa yang kau sukai,apa yang tidak kau sukai" naruto mengajak hinata duduk diatas ranjang

"Aku tau semua mengenai senpai jadi apa lagi yang harus ditanyakan?"

Deg!

Sebegitukah hinata menyukainya mengetahui semua tentangnya?

"Apa kau tidak penasaran sejak kapan aku menyukaimu?"ujar naruto menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga gadisnya

"Sejak kapan" hinata penasaran

Mereka berdua memposisikan diri untuk mendengar cerita yang sepertinya membuat penasaran hinata

F

Naruto P.O.V

ini terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu saat umurku menginjak 15 tahun

Aku melihat banyak adik kelas baru saat berada di kelas 3 smp

Banyak yang cantik tapi tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya

Tapi ada yang sangat ku ingat

Dia si gadis indigo yang sangat berisik dan juga percaya diri

Aku tau tak semua orang suka dengan sikapnya yang sembrono dan seenaknya tapi aku memaklumi itu

Aku juga sadar dia tak mengetahui keberadaan ku karena dia sangat populer

"Hei senpai aku menyadari keberadaan mu yang lemah itu dan juga aku tidak berisik aku juga tidak terlalu percaya diri eh aku juga tidak terlalu populer"dan fakta nya sekarang adalah gadis berisik dan populer itu sekarang adalah istriku

Saat smp aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya karena ya mungkin aku lebih tertarik dengan game dibanding perempuan apa lagi yang seperti dia

Masa smp berlalu dimulailah masa sma

Tak ada yang istimewa di masa sma ku waktu bergulir begitu cepat sekarang aku duduk di kelas 2 sma,sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas dan penerimaan siswa baru aku yakin para adik kelasku di smp banyak yang bersekolah di sekolahku yang sekarang

Dugaan ku benar adik kelas ku di smp banyak yang menjadi adik kelas ku saat sma

Aku melihatnya gadis berisik itu tapi dengan kesan yang berbeda kali ini dia tidak seramai saat smp juga tidak sepopuler saat smp

aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya masuk ke sma ini

"Ah memangnya aku terlihat berbeda" lagi lagi istriku memotong pembicaraan ku tak masalah dia memang suka seperti itu

Saat sma entah mengapa kita bertambah dekat yang tadinya tidak mengenal sekarang jadi mengenal,bahkan kita sering pulang bersama

Jika aku terlalu percaya diri bisa ku bilang dia jatuh cinta padaku tapi ah..mana mungkin

Beberapa bulan kemudian aku kehilangan ponsel ku dan aku bercerita pada hinata,dia seperti terlihat prihatin dan juga senang

Aneh..

Ponsel ku hilang tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa di hubungi

Akhirnya aku meminjam ponsel ibuku dan memasukkan sim card ku yang tidak hilang entah mengapa pencuri itu melepas sim card dan hanya mengambil ponsel ku

Bip bip

"Wah ada pesan dari siapa ya"aku membuka pesannya

"Hinata?Kenapa dia?"

Aneh sangat aneh tiba tiba dia mengirim pesan berisi

Aku mencintaimu senpai! Dari smp sampai sekarang ohohoho

Aku tertawa membaca nya apa apaan dia..jadi ini alasan nya prihatin sekaligus senang tadi

Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak mau pacaran jadi ku jawab saja

Hinata? Kau sakit?

Pesan itu dibalas cukup lama entah mengapa

"Kau masih mengingat itu senpai?,ya ampun tolong jangan dilanjutkan itu menjijikan"istriku yang sekarang bicara seolah yg dilakukan nya dulu adalah sebuah aib

Pesan pun dibalasnya

Wa senpai ponsel baru ya? Ya ampun keren sekali

Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan

Ini ponsel milik ibuku

Aku menjawab apa adanya

Wah keren sekali enak ya senpai,oh ya maaf yang tadi,aku tidak mengirim ke senpai saja tetapi ke banyak orang,mengumpulkan data untuk penelitian sosial dan membuat karya ilmiah

Begitu balasnya,dulu aku percaya saja perkataan nya untuk membuat karya ilmiah,ya ya karya ilmiah OMONG KOSONG! Aku baru sadar dia benar benar menyatakan cinta saat aku duduk dibangku universitas

"Kau menjawab santai sekali padahal pada hari itu aku guling guling di kasur,memukul diriku sendiri dengan bantal dan berteriak pada ibuku kirim saja aku ke rumah sakit jiwa,tapi kau..astaga"

guling guling? Kenapa dia begitu berlebihan padahal aku biasa saja

Setelah peristiwa pengungkapan cinta yang tidak disengaja aku kira hinata akan gugup dan menjauhi ku nyatanya

"Kau tau senpai saat aku mengirimkan itu padamu dan orang lain respon nya berbeda beda" oh aku tidak tau dia berbohong atau tidak tapi akan ku pancing untuk mengakuinya

"Oh ya? Respon mereka seperti apa?"

"Eum ada yang seperti itu lalu begini setelah itu begitu"oh ayolah hinata kau terlihat bingung apakah kau memang berbohong

"Unik" satu kata yang tiba tiba saja terlontar dari mulutku

Wajah Hinata tiba tiba memerah dan pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja

"Senpai aku ingin membunuhmu"

"Bunuh saja kalau kau tega hime"

Setelah kejadian itu kami bertambah dekat tapi sekalipun kami tak pernah bersentuhan

Ya karena aku yang memang tidak suka disentuh apalagi oleh lawan jenis

Banyak yang kami lakukan dari mulai Menonton bioskop,Makan diluar,Pergi ke konser bersama

Aku berterimakasih pada hinata karena dia aku pernah merasakan apa itu ngeDate meskipun tak bersama pacar

Aku akui saja aku sudah menyukai nya sejak dia insiden menyatakan cinta aneh itu

Aku tak perlu mengungkapkan karena bagiku

Tak perlu hubungan yang penting perasaan

"Sudah ku duga senpai menyukai ku wahahahahah"

"Hanya suka tak lebih"

"Senpai-kau jahat"hinata memukul pundak ku dan jangan tanya rasanya sakit karena dia memang agak kasar

"Ow! Hinata maaf maaf aku bercanda"

Semuanya berjalan biasa saja aku harus fokus untuk ujian masuk universitas

aku juga sempat melupakan nya beberapa bulan

Tapi aku rasa dia tak keberatan

"Mau kau ujian sekalipun aku tetap menguntitmu" jadi begitu alasanya dia tau semua tentangku aku hanya bisa merespon dengan menggeleng kepala

"Senpai kau diterima di universitas mana? Jurusan apa?" Ujarnya sangat bersemangat karena ini pertama kalinya berbicara setelah beberapa bulan tak saling berbicara

"Di universitas konoha jurusan ekonomi bisnis"

"Waw keren semangat senpai! Aku akan menyusul senpai aku harap kau tak bosan oh ya jangan lupakan aku ya,ingat aku sebagai adik kelas yang luar biasa" ujarnya sambil berkaca kaca aku tau dia ingin menangis tapi aku tak bisa memeluknya,bukan karena aku tak lagi menyukai nya ,tapi aku masih takut ada gosip aneh yang mengatakan naruto si culun berpacaran dengan si hyuuga berisik

Aku belajar di universitas tanpa memikirkan nya aku sibuk dengan organisasi,teman baru,dan hobi yang luar biasa

"Padahal saat kau di universitas,aku selalu berharap kau ke sma sekedar untuk reuni bersama teman mu atau bertemu dengan ku walau itu mustahil"

Sekarang adalah tahun dimana hinata menjadi mahasiswi dan benar dia menepati janjinya

Dia meyusulku

Menjadi adik kelasku lagi di universitas konoha,luar biasa perjuangan nya

padahal yang aku tau hinata termasuk jajaran siswi berprestasi yang bisa berkuliah di tempat yang lebih bagus dari universitas konoha

Aku tau tujuan utamanya bukan aku tapi dia mau menjadi mahasiswa terbaik dengan nilai sempurna di universitas konoha karena dia pernah bercerita tentang hal itu

"Hai senpai apakah kau masih mengingatku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan adik kelas yang luar biasa?"

Berbeda dengan masa sma,saat menjadi mahasiswi dia terlihat lebih luar biasa banyak laki laki yang mendekati dia dan berakhir dengan

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang terlalu tampan" atau

"Maaf aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan orang yang lebih muda atau setara dengan ku" atau

"Maaf aku sudah menyukai orang lain"

Padahal yang aku lihat dia tidak terlalu cantik,dia juga agak kasar tapi mengapa mereka menyukainya

"Oh senpai kau meremehkanku,aku itu multitalenta,aku pintar,keren,pandai berbicara,pandai olahraga,juga mandiri apa yang kurang?"

"Kurang pendiam mungkin?"

"Oke aku diam lihat saja senpai"

"Baru 7 tahun 2 tahun lagi akan aku ungkapkan" ujar hinata dan aku masih ingat kata kata itu

"Ungkapkan apa hinata?"

"Ungkapkan semua yang aku rasakan selama ini?"

Aku tersenyum menanggapi nya jujur saat itu aku takut bila bukan aku yang dia sukai selama ini

Hari hari di universitas aku lewati tanpa hinata karena kami sibuk dengan urusan masing masing terkadang kami bertemu saat organisasi tapi itu hanya sebentar entah aku makin ragu jika hinata menyukaiku

2 tahun kemudian aku sudah tamat dengan studiku waktunya untukku mencari pekerjaan dan menjalani kehidupan seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya

Aku masih ingat perkataan hinata yang ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang dia sukai

Aku harap dia tidak mendapat penolakan

Dan aku harap dia mendapat laki laki yang baik

"Senpai,ibuku menyukaimu"

Hah? Ibunya menyukaiku? Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudku aku ARGHHH AKU PEREMPUAN"

Respon ku hanya mengangguk

"Ya aku tau kau perempuan,lalu kenapa"tanya ku bingung

"AKU MENYUKAIMU DAN AKU INGIN AH AKU INGIN KE TOILET!" Teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja restauran

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai ke toilet?" Tanya ku meledek

"Berisik"oh sepertinya dia sedang kesal

"Ya sudah karena kau menyukai ku bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"ujarku tanpa kesan yang romantis

"Ayo! Kita tanami banyak benihmu ditamanku!"Ucap hinata vulgar

Entah kenapa dia selalu seperti ini Tak tau malu

Pernikahan dilaksanakan kisah cinta yang tidak rumit bagiku

Dia menyukaiku lalu aku membalas cintanya

Kita menikah

"Mudah bagimu mengatakan begitu,Aku yang berjuang seperti orang gila,setiap hari menguntit mu,setiap hari stalk akun sosial media mu" hinata merajuk

Aku hanya tertawa

"Dan begitulah kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu"

Naruto POV end

Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapi nya

"Eh iya aku ingat! Tadi malam setelah kita Ena-ena aku pergi ke toilet untuk cuci muka dan terpeleset karena aku menginjak sabun batang"

"Syukurlah kau sudah mengingatnya"Naruto tersenyum

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo lanjutkan yang kemarin"

End

selesai juga :'v maap ya terlalu berbelit-belit

Bonus

Hari pernikahan

Naruto POV

Banyak tamu undangan yang tersenyum geli melihat kita berdua

Teman temanku,teman teman hinata mengucapkan selamat

Acara pernikahan selesai

Ini malam pertama untuk aku dan hinata sebagai sepasang suami istri

Diluar dugaan ku

Hinata benar benar memujaku

Baik dalam keadaan sadar maupun mabuk seperti sekarang

"Narutohh ayo kita-hh hik.."

"Besok saja,kau sekarang mabuk"

Aku menuntun nya ke ranjang dan melepas pakaian pengantin nya

Semua bagian dari dirinya terkekspos

Aku bersemu merah melihatnya

Tak ada cacat sedikitpun

Luar biasa

Aku segera mengganti pakaian nya dengan piyama dri hadiah pernikahan

"Naruto Senpai..aku mencinta-i mu hik" dalam keadaan mabuk saja hinata tetap menyebut namaku

Tengah malam pukul 23.54

Hinata terbangun

Dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar

"Senpai ayo lakukan itu"ucap Hinata membangunkan ku

Aku menggeleng geleng

"Aku ngantuk Hinata"

"Oh oke aku saja yang menelanjangi mu"

Adegan dimulai

:V

Setelah selesai Hinata pergi ke kamar mandi

Untuk melihat keadaan dirinya

Tapi sebelum itu

BRUKK

"HINATA!" teriakku

"Kenapa ada sabun batang di lantai"

Aku segera membopong Hinata ke ranjang

Dasar gadis aneh


End file.
